


Consistent drabble

by Fidre



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidre/pseuds/Fidre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tbd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consistent drabble

'So, apologies but, let me get this straight, after everything we've been through, after the last time we went to America and the last time we did a case like this, you  want  to go?'

'Yuhuh ' Melanie said defiantly. It was never going to be easy to convince Mycroft to let her go but she had decided she deserved a break from the brick wall that was his emotional side, even if it did mean taking another cannibal case.

'But you... It's definitely cannibalism, and serial killing, I mean there's nothing there that should attract you-'

'Actually, the accused is currently accusing his psychiatrist and there's rumours of psychic driving so, yes, there are aspects attracting me to it' Mycroft rolls his eyes 'besides Gideon's been transferred back to the state hospital and I want to see him, I've already started arranging it with the head psychiatrist,'  the rather cute if  arseholey  psychiatrist.

'And I assume you've recorded the discussion?'

'Mycroft, I'm not exactly new to this job, I've been recording the  discussion _s _  yes. And now, I think, I'm ready to see Gideon'

She lets her gaze fall as she reminisces on the good times shared with Gideon's family, they'd been close whenever Melanie could go over, up until he'd murdered them anyway.

'You don't have to take the case to see him' Mycroft took her silence for defiance 'Fine. I assume you're extremely familiar with the case so I won't bore you with the details. Go, do a good job out there, show those Americans what for, come home in time for Christmas shall we say?'

His sarcasm had gotten old, it was time to move on.

* * *

'So, Doctor Chilton, how are you?'

It was unusual, she thought, he'd called her tonight. Normally she'd call him and act the concerned friend, which indeed she was, then conversation diverted to even more professional manners, their different methods of therapy, her research, a psychiatrist-come-British Secret Service Agent, the two required similar analytical detail and a degree of distancing that had come quite naturally to her. These conversations generally spanned 30mins tops, this was already in its second hour and they'd moved on to pudding, because skyping a fellow psychiatrist to talk over dinner seemed entirely normal by the second or third call.

'I believe you've already asked me that, Dr Feint. As I said, I'm fine'

'And we're both psychiatrists, and you normally eat this slowly and this little, and talk purely about NOT your research or anything connected to your current patients...'

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, yes they had webcam on, they both preferred to see their combatants face whilst verbally sparring.

'Frederick..?'

'I think... I don't want you to worry but I think the ripper's getting close, to me and to Gideon. Everyone else has sort of, fallen away. Gideon, well, he accused Dr Hannibal Lecter of speaking to him before he went to kill Dr Bloom'

'Dr Lecter i.e. Will's Dr Lecter?'

'Indeed. So I naturally took the recording, he described Hannibal's house in such detail you see? He could only know that he did if he'd have been there. I took the recording to Jack Crawford'

'Ah, our so far inept FBI agent'

'Yes, well, he was intrigued and came to see Gideon, press him for more information, it wasn't enough to get Hannibal on. And then... He accused me... I have no doubt he did it out of resentment, but Hannibal Lecter is a dangerous man, he needs to be stopped and Will Graham seems to have given up on that.'

The discussion  driveled  on for quite a few more hours, more than half the night was spent discussing methods, motives and possible moves in Gideon's therapy to move him on a little, even the canapés were mentioned.

* * *

Fuck, shit, fuck. She was glad, she was glad she had come early, she really was. Breaking into Frederick's house whilst he was out had seemed such a great idea, nothing like checking the cute-arsehole psychiatrist wasn't the Chesapeake Ripper to start off an investigation. But  this ?

FBI agents disembowelled, a pretty impression of the wounded man on the table, Chilton knocked out with some sort of drug -from the faint moisture patches around his mouth she assumed chloroform, and Gideon.

She couldn't even bring herself to think  poor  Gideon, not after what he had done, but still the scene of sliced up legs and an almost comatose state was pitiful if nothing else. She'd managed to stabilise his heart rate but he would soon need an emergency response unit, first though Chilton needed to...

The muffled sound of dragging bags and swearing came from upstairs. Thank you  CHIlTON ! Silently she prayed he wouldn't venture downstairs to collect his cane so she could get on without complication.

* * *

'So, let me get this straight, you are..?' Asked a puzzled Jimmy Price 'Purely a psychiatrist, purely, whom you met, of course, on a hunting trip a few years back. We haven't particularly kept in contact but hey, I'm here now so we can catch up'

Melanie explained the cover story to the ex-CIA agent that had helped her and Mycroft out on a Brazilian case a couple of years back, a great help indeed which compensated for Mycroft's extreme aversion to the so called 'leg work'.

'Riiiight , sure, well how are you?! And that old dog, Mikey?'

They hugged, creating the impression, they hoped, that they weren't secret agents of any kind who had met during field work.

'Well, good other this, and Gideon.' Gideon who was safe, but comatose in the general hospital with the appropriate security detail. Gideon who was safe in the same room as the also safe but also comatose Dr Frederick Chilton.

'Oh you knew him then?'

'Yes, before...' She pointed abstractedly, not being able to bring herself to voice his betrayal.


End file.
